Don Messick
Donald Earl "Don" Messick (September 7, 1926 – October 24, 1997) was one of the most prolific voice actors of the 20th century. .]] Voice on Super Friends * As the voice of Scarecrow for the entire 3rd season (1978). * He took over the voice of Sinestro, for the 5th episode to the final episode for the 3rd season (1978).Source: Will's Ultimate Super Friends Episode Guide!, "Don Messick started off only voicing the Scarecrow, but also took over the voice of Sinestro after Vic Perrin only did the first 4 episodes." * Additional voices in the 1980 Shorts. During the 3rd season (1978) Don Messick also voiced the following: * The Astronauts in The Giants of Doom * The Yerba in Conquerors of the Future * The Fear-Gassed Gorilla in Revenge on Gorilla City * The Ground Quake Kryptonian in Secret Origins of the Super Friends * The Mocking Kryptonian in Secret Origins of the Super Friends * The Plutonium Plant Guards in Swamp of the Living Dead * The U.S. Mint Guards in Wanted: The Super Friends * As Vartoo in The Final Challenge Notable Voiceover work Notable animation voice credits include: * 'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy (1987, Animated Special) Azrael , Chitter, Papa Smurf * 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, The (1985, Animated Series) Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Wacky Wizard * Addams Family, The (1973, Animated Series) (additional voices) * All-New Popeye Hour, The (1978, Animated Series) Eugene the Jeep * All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The (1983, Animated Series) Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo * Archie Show, The (1968, Animated Series) Jughead Jones * Banana Splits Adventure Hour, The (1968, Live Action/Animated Series) Aramis, Professor Carter * Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park, The (1972, Live Action/Animated Special) Drooper (several scenes) * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967, Animated Series) Falcon 7, Vapor Man * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Charlotte's Web (1973, Animated Film) Geoffrey the Gosling, Lamb, Spectators, Uncle * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969, Animated Series) Klunk, Muttley, Narrator, Yankee Doodle, Pigeon, Zilly * Drak Pack, The (1980, Animated Series) Fly, Toad * DuckTales (1987, Animated Series) Fergus McDuck (Scrooge's Father), Wiggly * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976, Animated Series) Gimmick, Jeweler, Lowbrow, Lowbrow's Henchmen, Manyfaces, Scooby-Doo * Flintstone Comedy Hour, The (1972, Animated Series) Schleprock * Flintstones Christmas Carol, A (1994, Animated Special) Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Joe Rockhead * Flintstones Comedy Show, The (1980, Animated Series) Schleprock * Flintstones, The (1960, Animated Series) Arnold the Paper Boy (1961-1965), Bamm-Bamm Rubble (1963-1966), Hoppy the Hopperoo (1963-1966) * Flintstones: Little Big League, The (1978, Animated TV Special) Quarry Worker * Godzilla Power Hour, The (1978, Animated Series) Godzooky *'' Great Grape Ape, The'' (1975, Animated Series) (additional voices) * Herculoids, The (1967, Animated Series) Gleep, Gloop *''Hobbit, The'' (1977, Animated Special) Balin, Goblin, Lord of the Eagles, Troll #3 * Hong Kong Phooey (1974, Animated Series) Honcho, Main Title Narrator, Spot * Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, The (1987, Animated TV Special) Astro, Mac, R.U.D.I., Robot, Store Manager * Jetsons, The (1962, Animated Series) Astro, Mac, Policeman #1 in "Invisibly Yours, George", R.U.D.I., Uniblab * Jetsons: The Movie (1990, Animated Film) Astro * Laff-A-Lympics (1977, Animated Series) Announcer, Boo Boo Bear, Creeply, Creeply Jr., Dastardly Dalton, Mumbly, Pixie, Scooby-Doo *''Plastic Man'' (1979, Animated Series) Clam, Computerhead, Solex / Solar Plant Official *'' Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, Stop-Motion Animated Special) Papa Bear *''Smurfs, The'' (1981, Animated Series) Azrael, Dreamy Smurf, Papa Smurf * Space Ghost and Dino Boy (1966, Animated Series) Blip, Bronto, Cyclo, High Priest, Kaboobie, Moby Dick, Moltar, Scooby the Seal, Zorak * Spider-Man (1981, Animated Series) Vulture in "The Vulture Has Landed" * Super Globetrotters, The (1979, Animated Series) Time Lord in "The Time Lord" * Transformers, The (1984, Animated Series) Ratchet, Scavenger * Transformers: The Movie, The (1986, Animated Film) Ratchet, Scavenger * Wacky Races, The (1968, Animated Series) Dum Dum, Gravel Slag, Little Gruesome, Muttley, Professor Pat Pending, Ring-a-Ding Convert-a-car, Sawtooth * Tiny Toon Adventures, (1990-1994,) Hampton Pig *Various Yogi Bear Series (1961-1988), Boo Boo Bear and various voices Death In 1996, Messick suffered a stroke while recording voices at a cartoon studio. It has been said that Messick turned pale, looked over at the director and said, "I can’t do this anymore," then stumbled out to his car and drove home. A week later, Messick’s agent sent word that he had retired.povonline.com Messick suffered a second stroke and died on October 24, 1997. He was cremated. His ashes were scattered into the Pacific Ocean at the Point Lobos State Reserve. Since Messick's death, Scott Innes and Frank Welker have both played the role of Scooby Doo. External links * Don Messick at Voice Chasers * Don Messick at Wikipedia * Don Messick at the Internet Movie Database * Don Messick (1926-1997) at Find a Grave *Brett Rogers's article on Don Messick Trivia Don Messick is mentioned in Adam Sandler's "Hanukkah Song." References Category:Actors Category:Super Friends Staff